Computer users frequently access computer application software programs and other computer resources that are not resident on their own computer. By way of example, a user might access software applications that are resident on a remote processing system within a network and/or connect to websites resident on remote servers via the Internet. When problems occur such that the remote computer resource (e.g., an application, the server on which one or more applications are running, etc.) stops responding or is slow to respond, users communicating with the remote computer resource may be provided little, if any, information regarding why the computer resource is no longer responding as expected. For instance, a user attempting to connect to a downed server may be provided the message “Connecting to server . . . ” that remains on their computer screen for an extended period of time. After a time-out period has expired, the user may receive a message such as “Server not responding . . . ” or “Can't find server . . . ” The user may not receive any additional information regarding the failed connection attempt.